


Prying Eyes of Nature

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: A different point of view of Elio and Oliver's love
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Prying Eyes of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what I mean when I say "that tree" in Call Me By Your Name? That tree that Luca cuts too instead of showing us what was happening in the bed. I decided that the tree saw everything that happens in that bedroom. This short story is from the point of view of the tree.

This is new. I’ve never seen him do this before. I’d thought I’d come to know everything about Elio over the years. I’ve seen him create, grow into an emerging adult, and struggle with what adulthood means. This, what he is experiencing now, is new. I hope this makes him happy. I hope HE makes him happy.   
What I see before me are two bodies on that bed, merging, blurred into one. Of course, I’ve seen him adorably make out with the girl in the red shoes a few times. It was awkward and terrible, but he tried. I know understand that those moments were nothing, they meant nothing. I hope Elio and this stranger know what they’ve found in this moment and cherish it. 

There has been talk around the grounds of Oliver’s departure. Why would he do that? How can he do that? He can’t just come to this idyllic place, change everything, change that boy forever and leave. That would be cruel, and my sweet boy should not have to suffer like that. But I suspect he will. He will remember everything about this handsome man. He will remember that feeling of being with exactly the right person at exactly the right time. He will cry when Oliver leaves, when this feeling is lost. He will mourn but he will survive. Because that’s what life is, survival. If I could have, I would have stopped this before it started. But how I was to know? 

The lovers went on a trip together. They deserve time away from the prying eyes around here. I hope the trips brings clarity and understanding for both of them. I hope they will understand how much they need each other and how special this romance is. If they can understand that, they will be able to make it in this world. 

The room feels empty now. Empty of everything except the scent of him. I know Elio can still feel Oliver’s presence in this room. The girl in the red shoes hasn’t yet paid a visit to see Elio. Maybe she doesn’t want to know this post Oliver Elio. Elio seems totally alone now. He is not alone but I can see he feel alone. He feels alone as he cries into that blue shirt. Oliver’s shirt. I will always be here, to watch over him as I have done since the Perlman’s first brought Elio here. I will stand here always looking in the window at this room. To Elio and me, this room will never look that same.


End file.
